


Shared Assets

by molegria



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dog Sven (Disney), Dominance, F/M, Kristanna Smut Weekend 2019, Pegging, Power Play, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shared Sex Toy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molegria/pseuds/molegria
Summary: "You're really into this whole thing," he lets out a small laugh."I'm as surprised as you are, believe me," she chuckles. "Maybe it's because I like taking care of you selflessly." Getting on her tiptoes, she kisses him on the lips. "Or maybe I just like being in charge. Turn around," she orders, slapping the side of his hip and jerking her chin to the wall with a smirk.[For Kristanna Smut Weekend 2019, prompt Mine/Yours.]





	Shared Assets

"You could use it on me, one of these days," Kristoff blurts out, eyes casually fixed on the road ahead. "If you want."

 

From the corner of his eye, he steals a glance at Anna on the passenger's seat. Her eyes are wide and her mouth hangs agape, the straw on her frappuccino forgotten.

 

"I mean, I wouldn't _mind,_ you know," he amends, trying to make light of it. "I'm just saying I'm open to _try_."

 

"You're open to try pegging." The corners of Anna's still-open mouth annoyingly turn upwards.

 

"If you want," Kristoff shrugs, cheeks burning.

 

"Do _you_ want it?"

 

"To try?"

 

"Yeah."

 

He shrugs again, as if hiding the blush between his shoulders. "I guess? Like, I'm not _dying_ to do it, but..."

 

"You're curious." She's openly grinning at his misery now.

 

"I'm curious, that's all," he answers conclusively, drumming on the wheel. They stop on a red light, the heavy downpour weighing down on his wagon.

 

Of course she wouldn't let the topic die a natural death. "I thought you hadn't liked it, you know, when I..."

 

"That time with the finger?"

 

"You asked me to stop and then you never said anything, so..."

 

"Yeah, actually, I..." He chuckles, leaving the traffic lights behind as they turn green. "I may or may not have freaked out a bit that day because I liked it more than I thought I should."

 

"Oh," Anna chirps, her eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs. She pulls the straw back into her mouth with her tongue.

 

They drive for a few miles without exchanging another word. Raindrops rattle on the car ceiling, the windshield wipers whooshing left and right. By the time they reach his street, Anna has finished her frappuccino with a loud slurp.

 

She breaks the silence as he parks the car. "Have you tried to... use it on your own?"

 

"What? _No._ " He turns off the engine; the storm keeps falling relentlessly. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

 

"Well, I mean, I left it at your place. That's how this conversation started."

 

"So? I left a toothbrush at your place, I don't expect you to use it." He pauses. "Do you really think I'd use your vibrator - in my butt - just because it was there?"

 

Anna plays with the straw, moving it around the cup. "You could have asked, if you wanted," she shrugs. "As long as you used a condom and cleaned it afterwards. You know, basic sex toy hygiene. I wouldn't mind."

 

Kristoff shakes his head in disbelief. So maybe he _did_ think about it — in the same intrusive way he may have thought of stealing fries from a stranger's tray next to him, or pressing the emergency button in an elevator. Just because his girlfriend forgot her sex toy on his nightstand the weekend before, it doesn't mean he was going to experiment with it on himself. Not without her there. Especially without her there.

 

And Anna isn't even his girlfriend. Not officially. Yet. Which is the whole point of that conversation, deep down.

 

"Anyway," he sighs. "We have to get out in this rain, there's a trunk full of groceries to put away and I still have to do something about dinner, so let's just leave this talk for another day."

 

 

Their coats are both drenched by the time they step into his apartment, but the groceries are mostly safe. Despite Sven's insistent requests for attention, it takes them ten minutes to put everything away. By the time it's done, they are both too tired to think of dinner. "Popcorn and Netflix, like the proper adults that we are," Anna suggests, and Kristoff couldn't agree more to the plan. It's his turn to choose what to watch; he settles for a documentary about the effects of climate change on the Arctic circle. Anna rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest.

 

It seemed like a safe bet, one that wouldn't lead either of them to bedroom thoughts. But the conversation from earlier remains on the back of his mind.

 

He told her he is open — willing — _interested_  in trying pegging. And she is cool with it. Supportive, even.

 

Kristoff likes to see himself as an open-minded man. He's comfortable in his body and confident about his sexuality. Sure, he panicked a bit that time when Anna's fingers went a little rogue down his crack during sex, but it wasn't so much gay panic as it was fear of intimacy. That is, fear of _her_  fear of intimacy.

 

Since their first date, Anna made it clear to him that she had trust issues. Her jerk of an ex had taken advantage of the fact that she always wore her heart on her sleeve, and the experience had left some scars. It didn't help that her family life was also kind of a mess. She'd been an extremely sheltered child, then lost both parents on a car crash in her late teens; her sister's severe anxiety disorder only started being treated as recently as last year.

 

So, they agreed on keeping things casual for a while. Never mind that she'd met his family by date number three, and he'd met her sister by date number six. Fast forward five months, and their things are scattered all over each other's places, he's her emergency contact at work, and they talk about pegging on the way back from the grocery store, but they still avoid referring to each other as girlfriend and boyfriend.

 

It's been driving him crazy, but he's promised her they would enjoy this thing one day at a time, no need to rush. No pressure for commitment. Except her leaving her sex toy at his place for a week — and then openly admitting that she wouldn't mind sharing said sex toy with him — sounds a lot like commitment to him. And, from the way she's been unusually quiet since that conversation in the car, Anna is having the same thoughts.

 

"I think I'm calling it a night," Kristoff declares with a yawn as the credits roll on the screen. He untangles himself from Anna's arms and gets up, scratching the fluffy belly of a sleepy Sven on the way to the bathroom. Anna announces she'll be doing the dishes.

 

He's barely started showering when she shows up half-naked by the bathroom door. "That was fast," he laughs.

 

"Best part of having popcorn for dinner," she smiles. "You mind sharing?"

 

He thinks of her vibrator on the drawer of his nightstand, but pushes the thought away for now. "Nothing like watching some glaciers melting to get in the mood for saving the planet, huh?"

 

She takes off the rest of her clothes and gets in the shower, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a kiss on his collarbone. He hugs her and kisses the top of her head. They stand in this naked embrace under the water for a while, until her hands start surreptitiously sliding down his sides and the small of his back.

 

"You're thinking about the talk in the car, aren't you," he mumbles against her hair.

 

She grabs one butt cheek on each hand and gives them a playful squeeze, pulling him against her. It sends a jolt of excitement straight to his cock. "I might be," she groans against his chest.

 

He lifts her up and pushes her against the shower wall. She lets out a squeal and laughs against his mouth, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms circling his shoulders. Kristoff kisses her deeply, savoring the touch of her wet skin.

 

"You really don't mind using your thing on me?" He whispers.

 

She shakes her head, rubbing the tip of her nose against his.

 

"It would be pretty intimate," he insists, punctuating his words with pecks on her lips. "Not very... casual... I'd say."

 

She pulls back, biting her lower lip, and for a brief moment Kristoff wants to die. "I know," she concedes, then adds with a chuckle, "I don't think we can really call our thing  _casual_ anymore."

 

He feels his heart picking up its pace, and it's not because of her bare pussy being in such close proximity to his half-hard dick. "Girlfriend gets butt benefits," he kisses her again, smiling.

 

"Then you better get that bum squeaky clean, _boyfriend_ ," she says, letting go of him and handing him the soap bar, "because we've got lube, condoms and my magic wand, and I plan on claiming those girlfriend benefits tonight."

 

He's more than happy to comply, despite feeling shy about cleaning himself in front of her. Washing one's butt isn't something he'd describe as very titillating. "Fair warning, I don't really know the best practice for this."

 

"Don't worry," Anna rolls her eyes, then takes the soap bar off his hands and runs it over his chest. "I don't do anything extra-special when we have anal, and it works out fine." She lathers the soap on his pubes, holding his erection in her other hand. "If you have trouble reaching back there, I can gladly give you a hand," she whispers, smirking.

 

Kristoff sighs as Anna's palm slides over his length. "You're really into this whole thing," he lets out a small laugh.

 

"I'm as surprised as you are, believe me," she chuckles. "Maybe it's because I like taking care of you selflessly." Getting on her tiptoes, she kisses him on the lips. "Or maybe I just like being in charge. Turn around," she orders, slapping the side of his hip and jerking her chin to the wall with a smirk.

 

Kristoff is equally surprised at how much he himself is into this. He already knows Anna's feisty side — those days when she bossed him around and made him pleasure her for ages without release, or when she sat on his cock and rode him like an Amazon. It took her a while to unleash that side of her, and maybe that is what he loves so much about it: it's a sign of trust.

 

He turns to the wall, resting his forehead on his left arm and touching himself with the other hand. Anna embraces him from behind and leaves kisses between his shoulder blades, her nipples poking his back.

 

"You're so hot, you know that?" She rubs the soap on his back in slow circular motions, running her hands over his skin. "Those shoulders..." Her fingers reach up to the base of his neck, and Kristoff feels the hairs on his arms stand up. "That chest..." Her hands and the soap come around to the front of his body. Anna circles his nipples and plays with his chest hair, her breath warm on his back. Her right hand then slides down and joins his own around his cock, her soapy thumb gliding over the head. "That... God, every part of you is delicious."

 

"And it's all yours," he murmurs softly.

 

"All mine," Anna purrs, letting go of his erection and holding him tight, pressing herself against him. "I love the sound of that." Her hands go around his waist, the soap bar dancing over his butt and down his crack. She lathers it well on him, sliding it between his legs, then leaves it on the soap tray and grabs his butt cheeks with both hands. " _All mine_."

 

Kristoff inhales sharply, his hand moving faster over his cock. When she rubs one of her fingertips against his asshole, he can't help letting out a small moan.

 

"Like it?" She whispers, kissing his back. Her other hand is no longer on him; he has a good guess where it is. He answers her with an affirmative hum. Her soapy finger caresses him with pressing insistence, drawing circles around his tight entrance, coaxing him to relax.

 

He does his best not to clench his ass, willing his muscles to go slack for her, but it's hard to control them when she finally slides her fingertip in, up to the first knuckle. "Shh, baby," Anna croons, her voice husky from pleasure, and her other hand comes back to the front of his body. Her fingers are coated in her transparent wetness.

 

She gathers more soap foam and tries again. Kristoff bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath as her finger slides further into him. His hand covers hers around his cock, but he's holding their movement, unable to concentrate on any sensation other than the pleasurable sting coming from behind him. She moves her finger slowly, letting him adapt to it.

 

"We're not saving the planet at all," she mumbles at last in a humorous tone, pulling out of him, and stands under the shower head. "Those poor glaciers." He turns to her in time to catch her inspecting her hands; she seems satisfied with her work.

 

"Bed?" Kristoff offers, desperate to continue what they have started. His erection begs for attention as they finish showering, but Anna pretends to ignore it, avoiding it entirely while she dries him with the towel.

 

She pulls him by the hand and they walk naked to his bedroom. There's a brief interlude while he shoos Sven away, but as he closes the door and the penumbra of the unlit room engulfs them, the sexual tension returns. Taking his hand again, Anna walks backwards and sits on the bed in front of him.

 

His hands go to her head on instinct, undoing her damp, messy bun and letting her red waves cascade over her shoulders, sprinkling droplets of water on them both. She places a hand on his thigh and lays kisses around his navel, then holds his cock at the base and runs her tongue on the underside, from base to tip.

 

She gives the head a few tentative suckles before looking up at him. "I'm wondering," she whispers, her breath making the sensitive skin tingle.

 

"About?"

 

"If I should get you off like this, or if I should torture you a little bit." She cocks an eyebrow up at him, looking adorably mischievous.

 

"You know what I'd choose," he lifts her face by the chin. "But you're in charge tonight."

 

She pulls at the hand on her chin and takes his middle and ring fingers fully into her mouth, sucking on them while she looks up at him. It's so sexy that he feels his legs might give up. "Lie down on your belly," she orders.

 

Kristoff lies down on the unmade bed and Anna kneels by his side, turning on the lamp on the bedside table to the left. That nightstand is mostly hers by now; the top is covered in her little things — her earrings, her bus pass, a bottle of her favorite moisturizer. She picks up the bottle and straddles him, smearing the small of his back with her damp pussy.

 

He lifts the upper part of his chest and twists back to look at her. She gives him a peck on the lips then pushes him back down, his groan muffled by the pillow. He'd love to turn around and slide his cock into her wetness — he knows he outdoes her physically with ease — but he's already under her spell. Let her enforce her delicious torture, make him come all over the mattress, take complete control of him.

 

The lotion feels cool against his shoulder blades, the sweet smell of peaches filling his nostrils. She applies generous amounts of it all over his back, then starts massaging circles into his skin, marking him with her scent of choice. He feels his body melting under her touch as she rubs the stress and anxiety off the muscles in his shoulders, back and arms.

 

Once she's taken care of all of his upper body, Anna lowers herself to whisper in his ear, her hair brushing his shoulders. "You're always so good to me, Kristoff," she breathes, kissing the base of his neck. "So patient." She nuzzles the side of his face, tracing his jawline with the tip of her nose. "You always work so hard to please me. And you always please me, so fucking much." His mind protests that it's not an effort, he just loves pleasing her; watching her climax is the best reward he could ever ask for. But the words never leave his mouth. He can only listen to her sultry whispers, completely surrendered. "I want tonight to be all about you." Anna's kisses move down his spine, between his shoulder blades, by his waist. "I want to worship you."

 

She continues down, leaving sloppy kisses at the small of his back, nibbling and suckling at one butt cheek as her hand kneads the other. Kristoff sighs, wondering about her next step with a mixture of want and apprehension. That talented tongue of hers has already made him crazy in so many ways, but how would it feel for her? What if it tastes bad? What if she's repulsed by him? He's about to ask her to stop when she leaves her pursuit, as if reading his mind.

 

She opens the first drawer of the nightstand. The thought of what's in there makes Kristoff clench his ass, pushing his still hard cock against the mattress. To his frustration, however, she only takes out the bottle of lube.

 

The first time he brought Anna to his apartment, despite her initial enthusiasm, she became a bit shy when the sex started. He noticed this, and after some prodding she confided that she hadn't done it in a while and her nervousness was making it hurt a little bit. They backtracked, and Kristoff suggested buying a lubricant to make it more comfortable for her. After that first blunder, everything worked like clockwork between them, but they still kept some lube within reach — especially after they found out Anna actually enjoyed anal every once in a while.

 

Kristoff tries to watch her from the corner of his eye as she kneels between his knees, at the border of his field of vision. He hears rather than sees as she applies a small dollop on the palm of her hand, then wets her fingers on it and touches his entrance. It feels cold against the sensitive skin around his anus, colder than her moisturizer had felt on his shoulders. "Shh," she coos at him again, noticing his tension, spreading the watery liquid up his crack and on his perineum, right down to the balls. She goes back to the focus of her attention, then, massaging more lube around his entrance with gentle fingers.

 

Slowly, tentatively, she inserts a fingertip into him. Kristoff closes his eyes and sighs, enjoying it a lot more than back in the shower with the soap.

 

"Like it?" Anna asks him again, pulling at one of his buttocks to expose him to her. He spreads his legs more, the sheets feeling dry against his dick. "I'll take it as a yes," she laughs through her nose while her finger goes further into his asshole, sliding with ease now. She moves it in and out of him in slow, deliberate strokes, touching him as far as her middle finger will go and moving it inside him, in search of...

 

He gasps and hugs the pillows tighter, hips jumping at the sudden electric sensation that seemed to explode deep inside of him. He lifts his body off the mattress and looks down at himself. His cock remains as hard as before and is leaking, even though she hasn't touched it at all. "Relax," Anna tells him, running her free hand up his back to push him down, and he can hear the smugness in her voice.

 

She applies more lube on his entrance and starts sliding a second finger into him. Kristoff curls his toes and grabs the pillows with a sharp breath, letting her spread him open. Once more she reaches into him as far as her hand allows, but now she knows the soft spot towards the front of his body that will make him shudder and moan.

 

"God, Anna, I love y—" He holds the rest of the word back, biting his lower lip, but it's too late.

 

Anna halts, and for a brief moment Kristoff thinks he's messed it all up. She takes her hands off him and crawls up his body, bringing her face close to his. "Say it," she whispers, her breath warm against his ear.

 

"I love you," Kristoff lets out with a sigh, and the release is almost as powerful as an orgasm.

 

Anna nuzzles his neck. He can feel her lips curling up into a smile. "I love you too." She presses a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

 

"Completely."

 

He feels her heat moving away from him and turns his torso to check on her. She kneels over to the other side of the bed and starts rummaging through the nightstand drawer again. Her hands tremble almost imperceptibly.

 

At last, she emerges with a condom and the item that changed their whole relationship that night. Her vibrator is a bright pink, smooth silicone toy with a slick, modern shape and a gentle curve towards its slightly engorged tip. Throughout that week, Kristoff would stare at it before going to bed, just to savor the memory of how beautiful Anna had looked as she used it. He'd asked her to show him how she pleased herself, and she'd blissfully obliged, sliding the throbbing wand over her folds and plunging it in and out of her pussy, grabbing the sheets and throwing her head back with loud moans. Then he'd finished the job for her, fucking her while massaging her clit with the toy. It had been the best sex they'd ever had, so he wasn't even surprised when he realized she'd "forgotten" it beside his bed the next morning.

 

He wonders what it's going to feel like inside him. It's not one of those grotesque things they use in porn, but it's definitely thicker and longer than Anna's fingers. He spreads his thighs a little more, pulling them up, and hides his face against the pillow. Curiosity gets to him, though, when he hears her ripping the condom wrapping. He turns his face to watch her slide the condom on her toy, and it makes him impossibly harder.

 

Anna positions herself behind him again and lets out a deep breath. Like with her fingers, she starts by adding some more lube and gently massaging his entrance with the tip of the wand.

 

Kristoff pushes up his hips to let her know he's ready. She then pushes the tip with a slow but firm movement past the outer ring of his ass. He grunts, making an effort to stay relaxed and not pull into it with his muscles, letting Anna set the rhythm. Once she notices he's growing used to the intrusion, she picks up pace, slipping it in and out. He notices her change position, her thighs coming against his and her free hand holding her body weight against his back. When she lets out a moan, Kristoff realizes she's rubbing her clit against the other end of the wand. The angle pushes the toy further towards the front of his body, and each time it bumps against his prostate he feels an indescribable pleasure take over him.

 

When she slows down and moves off of him, he realizes she still has one last card up her sleeve. She turns the wand around so its curved tip will rest against his prostate, then turns on the vibrator.

 

" _Fuck_ ," he cries out loud, burying his face on the pillow. His whole body feels charged with incredible energy, and the hardest orgasm of his life hits him in waves, his cock spurting loads of cum onto the sheets.

 

He descends from heaven after what feels like an eternity, while Anna turns off the vibrator and gently pulls the toy out of him. He's still shaken, unable to think and completely exhausted.

 

Anna gives him a kiss on the shoulder and leaves the bed. She hums as she discards the condom in his trashcan and leaves the room with a cheerful "be right back!", shooing Sven off as she opens the door.

 

_What the hell was that,_  Kristoff thinks to himself, smiling. Anna — his _girlfriend_  — used her vibrator on him. And he loved every second of it.

 

He rolls to the side and contemplates the mess he made with amused disgust, kicking the damp sheets off the bed and making a mental note to put on a condom next time.

 

He's still coming to terms with the thought of a _next time_  when Anna comes back with a water pitcher. This time she gives up on her fight against Sven, and the dog sprints into the room and hops on his rightful spot by the foot of the bed, thankfully ignoring the dirty sheets on the floor.

 

Kristoff props himself up on his elbows. Anna straddles him, touching the pitcher to his lips and serving him water until his thirst is quenched. "You're perfect, you know that?" He tells her.

 

"I try," she smiles, taking a good chug of water herself and leaving the pitcher on the nightstand. "And I mean what I said while I was doing all that fun stuff to you." She wraps her arms around his neck and lays kisses on his lips.

 

"What part?"

 

"All parts," she whispers. "But mainly the part that I love you and worship you and that you're so good to me."

 

He falls back on the bed, bringing her with him. They exchange a few more kisses and he starts to run his hand down her body, but she pulls it to her mouth and kisses the back of it, lacing her fingers on his like she always does before they go to sleep. She has probably noticed how tired he is.

 

"I know sharing is fun," Kristoff starts, being interrupted by a yawn. He'll be out in five minutes, he thinks. "But I think we should start looking into something of a his-and-hers situation here."

 

Anna ponders for a moment, looking at his face to decipher the meaning of his words. It comes to her with a smug grin. "Strap-on?"

 

"Strap-on," he mumbles, grinning as well, and turns the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be titled "Shared Property", but then the current title shone before my eyes like low-hanging fruit, and I'm not the kind of woman who lets that kind of suggestion pass.
> 
> I wasn't even into pegging _or_ power play, and now I may have a new kink. What have I done?


End file.
